


Double Entendre

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: The first time Altair banged his prisoner he'd thought he'd killed her, the second time he wished he killed her, and the third time was a different type of banging all together.





	Double Entendre

The first time Altair banged Maria he'd thought he killed her. She wasn't very heavy and he knew that he shouldn't have shoved her so hard. And when she fell to the floor she just didn't get back up.

"Get your natty hands off me assassin!" Maria spat as Altair led her through the dark dungeon.

Altair had become quite the quiet man learning to bite his tongue around the woman. He was quite reserved around his prisoners, but Maria? She was woven from a different cloth. She brought out the worst in him, her mouth set his eye tick off in the worst kind of way.

"Are you even listening to me you disgusting man? Don't touch me!" Maria shouts, swinging her leg back hard catching him square in the groin. He groans and she glances back at her captor. If it wasn't such a devious move she would have been enjoyed his pain. She knew it was a dirty move, "Sorry I di-"

Before she could finish her statement Altair unlocked the cell and shoved her in. He pushed a lot harder than necessary, but he was in pain damn it! She lands on the ground with a loud crash and this time it's his turn to feel sorry. 

"My apologies." He locks the cell awaiting an answer but Maria doesn't move, "Templar, did you hear me?"

He thinks it's a ploy to get him to open the cell, this wasn't the first time she's escaped. He unsheaths his sword and threatens her, "If you don't get up I'll cut off your toes."

She still doesn't move and he curses under his breath. She wasn't supposed to die yet. Thanks to his rash behavior he has compromised the brotherhood yet again. He sighs and unlocks the door, better to deal with this mess now and not later.

He rolls her over and to his surprise she's staring up at him. He helps her into a sitting position and she holds her bleeding head. "Let me go get something to clean that up," he says softly.

She simply stares back at him not daring to say a word or fear the wrath of mighty Altair.  
\--

The second time Altair banged Maria he wished he killed her.

"Release me you filthy animal!" Maria shouted as she shakes the bars vigorously. She'd been screaming all through the night. The guards finally had enough and dragged Altair out of his room at an ungodly hour. Altair was pretty angry for having been woken up in the midst of a very vivid dream.

"About time you get here," Maria growls, "how could you leave me in such a filthy place? This place isn't fit for a dog!"

Altair's eye tick returns, this woman really knows how to push his buttons. "I don't know what you expected, we will not waste our time on prisoners." He says.

She scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm sure you've treated your prior female captors in better conditions than these. No woman in their right mind would stay with such a grotesque looking man."

"I did not come down here in the dead of night to be insulted, shut your mouth woman!" Altair growls, pounding the bars with his fist angrily.

Maria smirks and something inside Altair snaps. He rips the bars open and pounces on her, blade pressed into her throat. "You would do well to listen."

Maria grins and presses his blade tighter against her throat. "Go on, kill me! Death would be better than pissing in the corner!"

They stare each other down for a good minute, then his blade slinks back into place. He shoves her to the ground and she lands hard, the wind knocked right out of her. He disappears for a minute only to return with a blanket and two cushions. 

"Don't get used to this treatment Templar. It won't happen again, I assure you."

\--  
The third was a different type of banging all together.

Maria's wrists are pinned to the cold stone wall. She joins Altair's hungry lips, begging to explore every inch of his mouth. Neither knew how this even started but both are more than willing to finish it. Both fought for dominance, a power struggle they've had from the very beginning. 

Altair lifts her from the ground and she wraps her legs around him. He's won for now. He grinds against her, causing a soft gasp that she will never admit to leave her lips. He smirks and she bites his lip, she can feel his cock hard against her trousers.

The pressure against her core lessens and she tightens her hips. He chuckles, "Can't wait to feel my cock, harlot?"

She frowns, eyes heavy with lust. "Quiet Assassin."

He smirks seeing the blush rise across her cheeks. He releases her from the confines of her shirt happy to see that the pink has spread all through her fair skin. Maria watches as he pulls a hardened bud into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the rised peak and bites ever so softly. 

She groans and presses a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer. He continues his ministrations and adds a hand to the mix. His hand dips below her waistband, sliding a finger against her slick clit. 

Her head tilts back involuntarily and he uses this opportunity to leave his mark upon her neck. She grips tightly to the front of his shirt rocking against his hand as he fingers her quickly.

Their eyes connect for what seems like hours before his hand begin a choppy pace. She grunts unhappily and he smirks. "I've got something better, I think you'd rather have." He says.

He releases his now painful cock from his robes and sheds her of her pants. He lines himself up and looks at her for permission. She nods and tightens her grip around his shoulders.

He starts a slow painful pace, he's worried he'll hurt her but that only angers her. She meets his thrusts and growls when he doesn't pick up his pace. "Are all Assassins so scared? Let go of me and I'll find a Templar willing to man up to the job."

Something in Altair's face changes, that's all he needs.

He pounds into her, thrust after thrust building into such painful pleasure. Their excitement builds and builds until they're nearly at the edge. He thumbs her clit with his calloused hands, then throws her legs over his shoulders, giving him better access. 

This position nearly blinds her from pleasure. The whole prison is filled with Maria's moans and Altair's quick breath. 

Maria tightens around Altair's cock and he's done for. He shoots hot seed into her, pulling Maria into her own orgasm. Altair forces himself to keep up his pace so he can extend the length of her pleasure. Maria hasn't experienced this kind of white hot pleasure before, is this what making love is?

Her previous partners never focused on her pleasure before. She can tell Atair cares and what worries her most is how she could possibly fall in love with an Assassin. Her heart skips a beat and she shoves him away.

He pulls himself out, tucking his painful cock into his robes. "Did you not enjoy it?" He asks with a frown. She bends down to retrieve her lost garments. She redresses and turns away from him. She feels a weight upon her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

She shrugs his hand off and to her surprise and his, she begins to weep.

"Maria! I'm sorry! I thought you were enjoying it!" Altair stammers.

Finally she turns to face him, face red and wet with tears. "I did enjoy it." She croaks.

"Then what's wrong?" He asks reaching out to her again.

She backs away, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Because I am your prisoner."

Altair's arm drops to his side, reality finally setting in. What they had done was an act of treason, he could be executed for his crimes. Maria sobs and Altair shakes his head. "I don't care what they do to me, I will keep you safe."

Maria shakes her head, "It's not that easy, I'm a Templar and you an Assassin. It will never work." 

"Then denounce your Templar views-"

"I will not Altair!" She stops and he smiles, it's the first time shes called him by his name.

"We will see as time passes." He says. He turns to leave, hiding the smirk that has consumed his handsome features. 

Maria catches herself staring as he leaves, she curses, "God damn Assassin."


End file.
